Emma and Neal 11 Years later
by naley1223
Summary: Emma and Neal's first time in 11 years. I repeat a Neal and Emma story. Last part will be for mature audiences only. So in the beginning it is not M but later it most likely will be


This was it Emma thought. Tonight was there eighth date since Neverland and the Echo Cave. They had been doing well and Neal was trying so hard with her and Henry. Emma was still a little scared of this of their love and of them. She didn't think she could handle it if it all got messed up again. She knew Wendy was going to a sleepover tonight and Henry was with Regina this weekend. So in Neal's apartment would just be her and Neal. He had been so sweet not pushing her; in fact she had to give him hints to have him ask her on a date. A Real date with dinner and talking and not having to worry about who would get up first to leave dinner unpaid. She looked at the dress she chose to wear tonight. She looked at herself in her mirror. She had gone shopping with Ruby. Ruby had helped her pick it out and then proceeded to say how she is her godmother and it was her job to help her with this. Ruby picked out a beautiful dress. It was a red mid length dress with lace and was a one shoulder dress. And the shoes were red and strappy and really simple. Just like her and Neal. Emma looked over at the bag she packed basic necessities like toothbrush and paste and then her clothes for tomorrow. But it was the thing on top she was looking at. The teddy she packed for tonight just in case. It was a black teddy with white trim. Emma glanced at the clock he would be here to pick her up and then they would drive her bug to wherever he was taking her! Emma glanced at her curls again and checked her makeup and went to grab her bag and put it in the trunk of the car. As she walked back to her apartment she had been thinking hard about what Mary-her mother told her that she deserved to be happy.

About a few seconds after Emma shut the door she heard him knock. She glanced at the clock a bit early as always but not nearly early enough to bother her. She walked over to the door and opened it. Neal's eyes when he saw her went wide and he told her: You look absolutely amazing. At that comment Emma felt 17 again, of course around Neal she always felt 17 so she just smiled a little and blushed and replied Thank You. You look really great too. Neal was wearing long black pants and a really nice black button up shirt. His shoes were nice black loafers. His hair had grown out since they she had seen him in Manhattan. It was back to the way she liked kind of wild, the way he wore it when they had been in Portland. I've never seen your hair with curls before Neal said. Emma laughed Well I didn't have a curling iron back then or a way to heat it up. Neal smiled and moved himself to let Emma go through the door first. He waited for Emma to lock the door before they went down to the car and go to the restaurant for their date. He let Emma go down first and he waited a moment and breathed out a sigh because Emma looked fucking amazing tonight and he needed to collect himself.

The Date

Emma looked up at the restaurant her and Neal had pulled up to. The restaurant was called Vrai Maison. She wished she had remembered the French she had taken in school before she dropped out. Neal and Emma were seated immediately, after they entered. After they sad down, Neal asked "How was your day? "Good, but its better now, Emma answered. How about you? Emma asked. Alright, Neal replied, I mean I was worried about helping take care of Henry and no I have to also help acclimate Wendy Who I had met when I was fourteen.. Neal paused as the waiter came up to ask them for their orders, after he left Neal continued. I t does not seem very easy for a man to take care of a teenage girl. Emma laughed, "I'm sure you're doing great. Wendy loves you and you are the best person for her right now. She sees you as a big brother. And you are doing wonderful with Henry. Henry has loved you since the reveal moment when we were in Manhattan. At that time the food came.

Thanks Ems, Henry absolutely adores you too and Wendy and you seem to get along very well, Neal stated Wendy is a real sweetheart and in certain ways both of us are coming to terms with dealing with new realities. The waiter at the moment came back and picked up their entrees and asked if they would like dessert. Emma ordered some hot chocolate with cinnamon and an ice cream sundae. Neal ordered pumpkin pie and some coffee. After they had been eating there dessert enjoying the silence Neal noticed that Emma seemed preoccupied What? Neal asked not enough chocolate he teased. Emma had on a bittersweet smile. Emma then took a deep breath and asked Did you hear the other secrets that were revealed while we were in the Echo cave, She asked. Neal realized that this was a serious moment and replied, "All I heard was your secret to me and I only heard about the kiss with he who shall not be named because you are the one who told me." "Why"? he asked. Emma said "yeah, I was thinking about Mary Margaret's secret". Do you want to tell me or do you want to at least tell me how you felt after hearing the secret" Neal questioned. Emma answered, "Well in the beginning she talked about how beautiful I was and amazing and smart and strong but that our relationship is unique but not what she wanted. She said that when we got off Neverland she wanted her and David to have another baby.

Neal looked at Emma and noticed that she seemed close to tears after mentioning her mother's secret. He realized she must have not spoken to anybody about this since they got back. Neal reached across the table took her hands in his and rubbed her hands for comfort. After a moment of collecting herself Emma stated: " She deserves to have a baby, they really do because they'd be great parents but…she trailed off. Neal finished "But it reminds you of the parents that gave you up when you turned three. Emma just nodded with silent tears streaming down her face. Neal asked Emma "Have you told them how you feel, David and Mary Margaret. Emma shook her head. "I know it is hard because you don't want to hurt them, I knew for me it was hard to be as honest with my father because like you know with your parents my father loves me but he had to hear it, and your parents need to hear it as well. Emma just smiled and leaned over and gave a soft kiss to Neal's lips and murmured against his lips "Thank You". After they paid Emma told Neal it would be nice to go to his apartment and hang out. Neal looked please but let Emma know "Are you sure? I'll be ready when you are ready" Emma gave him a seductive smile and replied "I'm definitely sure".


End file.
